


Power Couplings

by Vitaesterrat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Pining, a bit of humor, gays in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaesterrat/pseuds/Vitaesterrat
Summary: A few days following the events on Crait, Rey can't help but dwell on everything that has happened, and the new person she has just met.





	1. Charting a Course

Rey found herself alone in the cockpit of the Falcon.

Chewbacca was taking time away from piloting, per Rey’s request, and now speaking to Leia about all that had happened over the course of past two days. Rey wanted to work on a broken power coupling alone, giving her ample time to process what had happened over the course of these past few days. Being in the cockpit was a bonus, as well as the delightful fact that she was only in here a few weeks ago escaping from Jakku.

 _Escaped_ , she thought with a thin smile forming on her lips, _as if the planet was a prison for me._

Deep down she still considered that nowhere a home. Every time she looked to the stars she thought of the cool nights on top of her home staring at the stars, tracing, with her arm raised, the outlines of galaxies and hoping for a sign. A sign for her family. Rey couldn’t fight the burning sense that during the time she had left the planet that her family had returned, actually looking for her. The words of Kylo Ren echoed in her head as she messed with a switchboard, causing her to falter for a moment. Her resolve told her that what he said was a lie, just like how she actually believed she could save him, but a small part of her whispered doubts; what if they did just sell her for drinking money? What if they left her forever, never planning to return for her? What if they didn’t care?

Her grip on the switchboard tightened as she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “He was lying. He only used me as an opportunity to kill the Supreme Leader and that was it.”

With that, Rey shoved the issue back under the pile of the other problems she had to face, namely the one fact that apparently everyone onboard this ship is all that remains of the Resistance. When she first board she only counted thirty souls. Thirty.

_How do thirty people fight an Empire?_

Leia seemed weak and exhausted of the fight although never admitting to it, the woman had seen more death over the span of the week than she had in the Rebellion. A whole system was destroyed in mere moments followed by the deaths of thousands on Starkiller base then the Evacuation and- Rey stopped herself, only now aware that she was using her ability to read into feelings of the General. Through all of that she saw the determination to rebuild once again and continue the fight, but her concerns were known to Rey at least. Death was a heavy weight, and the weight Leia was carrying was getting heavier by the moment.

Finn, from what Rey could tell, was in the same boat. They were only able to talk for a moment before the stirring of the unconscious woman behind him caused him to turn. Rey found herself staring at the woman for sometime, primarily at her facial features and injuries, before Finn finally gave her a name. Rose.

Rose. When she first heard the name she thought that it was rather beautiful, peaceful even, and found herself more interested in the woman. A feeling had spread through her too which she could only describe as warm and comforting. It had scared her and caused her to sweat, it was too warm, too comforting. It was a maelstrom of things, all happening inside of her and in the span of a few seconds. Finn had noticed, asking if she was feeling alright and that she had “turned completely pale.”

She quickly excused herself, saying that she had to go back to work on the coupling in her since it was so vital. Only the latter part of the statement was a lie, so Rey would be over it soon. She found herself distracted from her initial thoughts about the state of the Resistance by the woman she had met for only a few seconds. Despite how much she fiddled with the device in her hands she couldn’t take her mind off of Rose.

“Rey?” A voice called softly.

The former scavenger lifted her head to look out into the hallway to see Finn walking to the frame, “Wanted to make sure you’re okay, you seemed… off.” 

“Off?” Finn stepped through the doorway, taking a seat the in the back seat across from her. 

“Yeah, off,” he paused to lean forward placing his elbows on his knees, “You reacted weird when I introduced you to Rose.” 

There was that name again, the warmth that appeared before seemed to follow wherever the name was said aloud, “Yes, well this coupling was vital and she reminded me of it.” 

“Rose reminded you of a power coupling?”  

“I-yes I suppose she did,” the way she spoke indicated unintentional hostility towards the question.

Finn sat in silence, studying his friend carefully before releasing a sigh and sitting up, “Don’t tell me then. Nice to know we can only talk to each other when our lives are in danger.” 

The ending to his sentence was laced with venom, and it stung Rey deeply, “Finn, nothing is wrong. I’m just... curious. About her, who is she and what has she done for the Resistance? Why didn’t I see her before on D’Qar?” 

He nodded but Rey could tell he was on the defensive all of a sudden, “Rose is a technician, served onboard a Resistance bomber called _Hammer_ with her sister Paige.”

Rey attempted to put her focus off of the warmth radiating from the mere mention of Rose’s name and onto the new character of the sister. She would have to meet Paige sometime soon.  

“They grew up a planet called Hays Minor, but the place got attacked by the First Order,” the defensive energy he gave off shifted to guilt, Rey knew he still felt guilty for the actions of the organization he left.

“You don’t hold any responsibility for what they do anymore,” she set aside the switchboard to move up in her seat, putting a hand on his knee. 

He placed his own hand atop of hers, “I know I don’t I just don’t want them to do what they did again.”

“They won’t, that’s why we’re here,” he gave a smile and Rey retracted her hand to her knee, “Now, I’m guessing they escaped?”

Finn nodded, “They did, eventually ran into the Resistance and have been with them ever since. They were on their way back to D’Qar to help with the evacuation when you were leaving for Anch-To.” 

He stopped suddenly, sighing and Rey could sense the sadness emitting from him deepen, “Finn?”

“Her sister, and the bomber she was on, was destroyed. They managed to take out a First Order Dreadnought at the last second but-” he shook his head, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

There was a heavy silence in the room, nothing could be said between them since it would be empty. The jedi could only barely comprehend what that was like, losing someone so close to you so fast. Han had been in her life for less than two days but he had become a father to her, begrudgingly accepting her help on _Falcon_ and giving her a small pistol on Takodana. A gesture one might consider small but it was a mile long for the brunette, you better believe she held onto that pistol through everything. His death in front of her was like a knife through the heart, something she thought she trained herself for on Jakku, but it hit her on a deeper level than she could comprehend. Despite what she told herself some days, she still mourned his loss and the wound in her heart still felt fresh.

“Can,” Rey’s voice was soft  but it managed to break the silence, “Can you give her my condolences?"

“I will once she’s awake,” he sunk back in his chair, putting his hands into his jacket, “But that’s really it for her, she kind of reminds me of you in a way.”

Confusion spread across Rey’s face, “She doesn’t look like me.”

A smirk spread across his, “Well she doesn’t look like a power coupling either.”

* * *

 They talked for an hour at least.

Finn told her everything that had happened on Canto Bight to the Supremacy, how Rose and him (Rey couldn’t help but space out at sometimes because of Rose) had trekked across galaxies only to be apprehended at the last moment. Finn was so passionate about the story he even stood and gave Rey a reenactment of his final battle with Phasma, he even gave a great portrayal of the stoic chrome plated captain’s who Rey had only heard about from ear. 

Rey then went out about her experiences on the lush island of Ahch-To, she couldn’t help emphasizing the amount of life she saw on the planet and how everything seemed to feel so alive. She spoke about how Luke treated her during her time there, standoffish and, as Finn said, “rude,” but how it oddly did not bother her since it gave her resolve to amend for his mistakes. Then she went on about the experiences aboard the Supremacy, but they paused for a moment as Finn was shocked that they were on board at the same time, how Snoke was killed and the battle in the throne room.

They laughed for the first time in days, forgetting for a some few minutes the situation they were in. The last time the two of them were like this was when they had just escaped Jakku, complimenting each others skills in the escape from the planet. To them however, it felt like centuries. 

“Finn!” The voice of the one and only Poe Dameron echoed down the corridor, “Finn, where are you bud?" 

 _Probably a disaster,_ Rey thought solemnly, _nice while it lasted._

“Poe?” Finn rose from his seat and stepped out into the hallway just as Poe was going to entire the cockpit, causing the two to collide in the doorframe.

For a split second, Rey swore she saw the Commander’s face deepen to a reddish color, “It’s your friend, Rose, she’s awake.”

Now Rey’s face copied the commander’s as that all too familiar warmth returned to her gut. 

Finn turned back to Rey, saying nothing but noticing the color on her cheeks. He gestured with his head to encourage her to follow before stepping out into the hallway following Poe.

Rey sat for a moment, her whole decision making system in turmoil. Her instincts told her to stay behind and let the feelings that she felt fade, _just continue working on the switchboard_. The warmth, now in her belly, told her otherwise, encouraging her to pursue the feeling that made her both relaxed and nervous. It was like her logical side of her brain decided to sit this decision out, the one thing she relied on the most when it came to things like this, but she could feel a silent urge to go investigate why she felt this why. A minute passed, and Rey remained still. Staring at the hallway. She couldn’t help but feel this was an overreaction to- 

_Are you really more interested in a rickety old switchboard?_

With that question answered mentally, she rose from her sitting position and walked out of the cockpit and into the unknown.


	2. In Unlikely Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the last one, really surprised actually. Hope you enjoy!

_ This was a horrible decision. _

That was the thought that echoed in her head as she marched down the hallway, along with the thoughts of:  _ Maybe Finn doesn’t want me to barge in? What if he just wants to just talk to her for a bit? Not that I’m jealous or anything! Besides what the three of them just needed to talk? Clearly they all knew each other and needed to- _

“Rey?” Finn’s excited voice made her snap her head upwards, “Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway, c’mon!”

She was standing in the middle of the arched passage when he turned on heel back to the main room. Fear was coursing through her veins to the point where her hands were shaking. Why though? Why was she so nervous of meeting one girl that she had never even formally met?

It took another second, which felt like an eternity to Rey, to actually put one foot in front of the other. 

She rounded the corner slowly, stopping suddenly to as the thought of checking herself came across her mind. Before she managed to check her clothes for anything, Finn suddenly appeared and grabbed her arm to pull her over to the small opening in the side of the ship.    
“Rose,” he said as if out of breath, “This is Rey.”

Rey’s stomach was doing flips as she looked at the woman in front of her. Rose wasn’t standing, she simply was sitting up with her legs swung over the side of the small medical bed. Her dark black hair was astray, loose and cutting off just below her shoulders. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, as if drenched in sweat, and shaped around her face. She wore a simple jumpsuit that Rey could only guess was the standard technicians uniform but the top was unzipped and around her waist, revealing a red scarf and white tank top covered in splotches of black oil and red dust. 

Rey was entranced to say the least, she felt her mouth open a little as she looked Rose up and down. The warmth that was all so present with mentioning of her name was burning in her chest now, but Rey wasn’t bothered by it. She liked it if anything, loved it. It was something different and new but she couldn’t figure out what it was, that’s the part that scared her most. Rey was always cautious about new things, an instinct she picked up on her home, usually taking her time and tinkering with it in order to understand it’s quirks and features. She knew people were different, she found that out with Finn, you actually had to talk to them in order to understand them. The talking part is not what frightened her mind you, it was just the fact she had to talk to Rose. 

Her eyes eventually wandered to Rose’s. The two of them made contact and Rey could swear she felt her heart skip a beat. The technician’s eyes were a deep brown and the Jedi just fell into them. She couldn’t help it. They were soft, caring even. 

_ Wow. _

The thing that Rey didn’t realize is that Rose was thinking the same thing. They hadn’t even said a word to each other but they had spoken volumes already.

“Rey?” Poe’s voice and gentle nudge against her arm shook her out of the trance. 

Her legs felt weak, nearly losing balance for a moment due to his nudge. She tried to make her attempt to regain balance graceful and it thankfully did, as if nothing had happened. 

“Right, sorry. Rey,” she extended her hand, hoping that Rose wouldn’t notice the the sweat forming on her hand. 

_ Where is this all coming from?  _

“Rose,” the technician’s soft voice and handshake was enough to knock her right off her feet, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Rey struggled to find words, “Well-I have also heard.. A lot. About you.”

Poe tilted his head to look at Rey, eyebrows fully raised as if he knew something she didn’t. She briefly glanced at him, questioningly, before returning back to Rose. 

She was, however, looking at Finn, “I hope it was all good.”

He gave a soft smile and whacked her shoulder, “Coming from a good person, of course it was.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey sees Poe jaw clench. They met for a few minutes earlier but she could tell in the way he talked about Finn something was up. Then, it clicked. 

Like he did with her, Rey turned her head to face the commander with her own eyebrows raised with the hint of a smirk across her face. 

Poe glared at her and cleared his throat, “I have to check something, in the  _ cockpit _ .”

Rey could tell it was a signal for her to follow, but all of her wanted to stay behind and awkwardly hover around Rose for however long she’ll let her. Although, Rey could tell by the way Poe’s anxious energy swelled around him that whatever they needed to talk about was urgent and the technician had to wait. Her gut was screaming at her to just stay and play coy but her brain was telling her otherwise.

“I better check on that switchboard I left in there now that I think about it,” Rey sighed disappointedly, running another hand through her hands   
“Need any help?” Rose’s eyes lit up in interest, moving to stand. 

“Oh no you’re not helping them I’m afraid,” Finn moved behind Rey to push a crate towards where Rose was, “You and I have to talk about some things.”

“Oh. Right,” Rose suddenly lost all bravado and stopped moving as Finn sat across from her and, by the looks of it, was blushing.   
“Talk about what?” Rey found herself nearly between the two and eyeing at Finn suspiciously. A part of her hyper focused on the emotions pouring from the two of them: Finn’s was that of uncomfortableness and seemingly regret, Rose on the other hand was embarrassed. Flustered even. All around she seemed apologetic though. 

Rey’s brows furrowed as she looked at her friend,  _ what happened between you two?  _

The three of them heard a sharp bang and turned to Poe picking up a piece of metal from the ceiling, “Paneling fell.”

_ Cockpit please,  _ he pleaded when the two made eye-contact. 

“I won’t keep her long, promise,” Finn patted Rey’s arm, “Besides looks like you’ll need all the help you can get.”

“I’m pretty sure Chewie would kill me if I had someone else work on this rust bucket,” she nodded to the wookie who sat with Leia discussing who knows what. It looked like something good judging by the smile on the aged General’s face.

“Ask him soon,” Rose spoke up suddenly, “I’ve always wanted to work on this thing.”

Rey nodded with a smile forming on her face, “Gladly.”

The two shared a moment in quiet eye-contact before Rey turned on heel and started up to the cockpit.

Poe was waiting for her by the door frame, the piece of metal from the ceiling still in hand. He fiddled with it, as if nervous about something and had no regard to the black smudges appearing on his hands from doing so.

“Thank you for meeting me,” he said rather formally, “I know you probably have the ship to work on but I want to ask you a few things.”

In the little time Rey had known the Commander, she never saw him as the formal type. Instead, she saw him as more “run it and gun it” type, though he cared for the people around him, she could tell. However, Jakku had taught her anything it’s that not everything is as simple as it looks. 

“Of course,” Rey moved passed the commander and took the captain’s chair, spinning it to face him. He took the co-pilot’s chair across from her, placing the metal on the counter console in front of him. 

They sat in silence for a bit, the sound of the ships hum and the occasional rumble from the travel through hyperspace filled the void between them. Rey found herself skimming over her the flight board as she waited for Poe to begin the conversation, trying to distract herself from the growing tension in the room. The commander practically oozes nervousness, she noted, and the way he tapped his fingers along the the rim of the flight stick didn’t hide that. She hummed a nonsensical tune she remembered from the brief time she spent on Takodana to egg Poe on to speak.

“So,” she thanked Maz in hear head as Poe began, “about what I wanted to talk about.”

“Yes?” She turned her head to face him, he had become visually less nervous as he now was sitting forward in his chair. He had a serious look in his eye, not “we’re in danger” serious but rather “please take this seriously as if we were in danger” serious, and his elbows were on the separation between them. 

“Have you noticed anything…  _ off _ about Finn?” He spoke cautiously and begun fiddling with his hands, “He just, do you think something happened to him?”

Rey cocked an eyebrow, paused, shook her head, then answered simply, “He hasn’t confided to me about anything.”

Poe sighed and hung his head, mumbling something under his breath. The sigh alone prompted Rey’s curiosity, as well as her concern.

She quickly dashed her eyes to the door, noticing the empty hallway outside.  _ Chewie wouldn’t be back for another hour or so _ her brain reminded her. Brow furrowing, she made the decision to get up and shut the door. 

“Rey?”

“What’s going on?” Her arms were folded across the chest, standing just in front of the doorway out. “If something happened to my friend then I have to know.”

He paused, running a hand through his hair, “I think it has something to do with Rose…”   
_ Not that name again _ , sure enough that warm feeling was back, “What about Rose?”

Poe seemed taken aback by her tone, one she didn’t even realize was defensive. To attempt to ease the tension, she leaned against the door frame. 

“She seems just as off as Finn does,” he started, “every since she woke up I mean. I talked to her for a bit and she just asked questions about Finn and-“

He stopped, as if embarrassed, and Rey was left curious, “What’s wrong exactly?”

“I would think it’d be obvious by now Rey,” he turned around in the co-pilot’s seat, facing the window.

The line made her pause, thinking on his words. As far as she knew, nothing was blatantly stated in the conversation they just had. If anything it just made her more confused and prompted her to ask even more questions.  _ What does he thinks is obvious? _ Now Rey was starting to feel self conscience, she didn’t want to feel like the oblivious scavenger but so far that’s what she felt like in this conversation.

“I’m sorry Poe but in all honesty I’m not sure what you mean.”

He sighed as he bowed his head and turned around to face the brunette, face red, “I’m pretty sure I am very much in love with Finn.”

_ Since when was-ohhhhhh _ .

It made sense now that she thought about it; Finn was incredibly kind and understanding. Not to mention the way the two of them escaped the  _ Finalizer _ and how they organized the attack on the First Order base. They did have a good relationship from what she had heard off hand, but she never thought it would amount to something like this. 

“Oh,” she stared at him, wide eyed, “Was this what what you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes, I wanted to ask you your thoughts and ask for your help.”

“You want me to help you? I’ve been on an island for a few days I’m sure I’m not the best one to talk to about this.”

“Who else knows Finn better than you?” Rey could see the need and desperation for help written across his face, the fact that he now stood further emphasized the point. 

A part of her felt happy for the possibility of the two men being together, not much intrigue like that on Jakku. Frankly, nothing like that had happened at all on the planet. She understood the concept well enough from what she had heard offhand from friendly traders and their wives or husbands. How to play matchmaker was a different concept she had not fully grasped.

“You have a point but Poe..” she struggled to find words and instead found herself moving to one of the consoles behind the passenger seats, “I’m not sure I’m the best to consult in this situation.”

“Is it because we’re-“

“No Poe of course not,” she turned to face him, “It’s because I was on a desert planet for all of my life and have only heard about this offhand.”

His overall attitude seemed more relaxed now, as if he had initially assumed that the relationship between two men had bothered her. She had a trader come by at one point with her wife and the two gave her salvage to get portions. Rey couldn’t recall their names but she would remember their kindness for the rest of her life. 

“That’s-that’s really comforting to hear Rey thank you,” he had his hands on his hips when Rey turned turned back to the console to mess with a few pointless buttons, “I just wanted to tell you this since you two are such good friends.”

“I appreciate it, but I think you should tell him.”

“Like how you should tell Rose about your own interest?”

The heat from the mere mention of Rose’s Name now felt like the blazing heat of the sun. She whipped around to face the pilot, “I-I am not interested in Rose! We only just met and-What gave you that impression?”

_ What gave it away,  _ is what her gut wanted her to ask but suppressed the strange question.

Poe did not say a thing for a few moments before crossing his arms and sitting back down in his seat, “Alright, you’re not interested in Rose just like how I’m not interested in Finn.”

There was another pause in the conversation as Rey struggled with her options: let this conversation end on this note, firmly state she had no interest in Rose (the warm feeling in her chest now) even though it was clearly a lie, or actually ask a few questions as to what that feeling is. Logic in her head seemed to sit this one out, leaving curiosity to take over and choose the last option.

“Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Do,” she began cautiously as she brought her eyes to face the pilot, “Do you get this warm feeling in your stomach whenever you-“

“See them? Think about them?” The way he so calmly finished took Rey by surprise, the way he let his arms drop to his sides and release a breath made her more surprised. She moved forward and took the passenger seat diagonal to his, “I know exactly what that is like Rey.”

“Is that how you feel about Finn?”

“All the time.”

Pause. “Then, I guess, I  _ like _ Rose,” she managed to say with a chuckle. The feeling in her seemed to brighten, burning more softly in her heart with that being said. It was a jump, she told herself, I only met her today.

“Maybe, maybe not,” he said with a short chuckle of his own, “but the point is that you feel it.”

“Have you felt it before?”

“Once but-but not like this. I want you to know though Rey,” he looked at her with all trace of levity gone, “That doesn’t mean your feelings for her are naive or otherwise, but I would give it time to see what happens.”

“So, is our friendship revolving around our infatuations with two people cannot get to realize our emotions for?”

Poe laughed heartily with Rey joining in lightly by the end, “I suppose so Rey, I suppose so.”

The two of them sat in silence following that, Rey gladly taking in the company of the new found friend. Poe was a comfort to be around just as Finn said he would be, and his humor seemed to diffuse the tension of meeting someone new. Despite the satisfaction drowning in her, something external drifted into her senses. 

Not danger but something more, sad. Depressed, embarrassed, uncomfortable. Not painful but hurting in a way.  _ Why did I even do that? _

_ Rose? _

Rey’s brow furrowed as she stood suddenly, “Something’s wrong.”


	3. Set for Takeoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short and abrupt! I plan on continuing but school is a bitch and studying is very time consuming. I promise I'll try and get out a better chapter next update.

Both the commander and the jedi entered back into the main communal space with uneasiness gripping them tightly. Rey knew something had happened between Rose and Finn, however she could not identify what is was or why it left Rose with such dread. The scene they walked in on did not help the situation, which warranted a pause in their pace .

Finn was gone, Leia was now beside Rose who was still sitting on the side of her bunk. She had her head in her hands with Leia patting her back, not saying a word. Chewbacca was gone as well, Rey noted, to presumably wherever Finn went. A few of the other rebels around the room seemed uncomfortable, most likely from hearing whatever the two of them spoke about. Rey could only pick up on the emotions from before; embarrassment, uncomfortableness, and tension.

Poe and Rey shared a look before continuing onwards to the technician and the general. 

The aged princess lifted her head to the two of them, “You two look worse than this one.”

A mumble emitted from Rose, causing the already present concern in Rey to rise, “What happened? Where’s Finn?”

“We had to talk about-something,” Rose removed the hands from her face, “It was nothing you shouldn’t worry about it. ”

“Is he alright?” Poe’s own voice betrayed a hint of deeper caring for the man in question, how Rey didn’t pick up on it before was unclear to her now. 

“He’s with Chewbacca in the galley,” Leia broke in calm as ever, “Chewie was good at diffusing situations like this. Even if it usually meant taking Han out and  _ talking _ to him.”

“Why would he be  _ talking  _ him?” The pilot seemed defensive of his partner, the arms now crossed about his chest and the furrowed brow gave it away. “Because of something stupid I did..” Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair and causing Poe’s judgemental eyes to turn to her, “I-I made a move that shouldn’t have been made and it was made in the heat of the moment and-”

“Let’s go.”

Three pairs of eyes looked to Rey, curious and confused, “I mean Rose, let’s go look at the hydraulics.”

“Hydraulics? Why?”

“To get your mind off it clearly,” Leia retracted her hand from Rose’s back and moved to stand, “Something you should do, since sitting here moping about what you did does nothing.” She then looked to Rey as she came to her feet and whispered quickly, “Thank you.”

The general then lightly took Poe’s arm and gave him an unspoken glance before walking back to her original seat at the dejarik table with Connix and another woman. 

Poe was left dumbfounded for a moment before starting off down the hallway to the galley without another word.

That just left Rose and Rey, a concept Rey was terrified of. Sure, she had initially proposed it in the first place with the mention of the engine but she did not expect it to come to fruition so soon. She had expected it to be a day from now when the engine should  _ really  _ be checked, but now Rey was trapped. 

It did not help that Rey was staring at the engineer for some time, “We should go the engine room, for the engine that is.”

“Right,” Rose seemed apprehensive in attempting to stand, pausing for a moment when her right foot touched the floor, “Sorry, light headed.”

“No rush, but if you’re not well then-“

“I want to do something other than sit in this old bunk, trust me.”

Rey nodded in understanding, there was nothing she hated more than being confined to a bed of some sort as you healed. Falling from footholds onboard old star destroyers taught her that.  With that memory phasing out, she offered a hand to the struggling technician despite fear rising in her gut. 

“Need a hand?”

Rose met the help’s eyes, before smiling and taking it, “Thanks.” With a pull, Rey assisted in getting Rose to her feet and thusly steadying her walking as they went to the hydraulics room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally any and all feedback would be welcome here and, most importantly, thank you for reading!


End file.
